


Trash panda.exe stopped working

by Silvalina



Series: It's a raccoon, innit? [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Raccooninnit, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, still feral Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Its just Tommy, he is a raccoon, everyone knows that.So, he also has traits coming with being one.-----------------I guess people like this (but please look at the other fanfic im working on rn, maybe). I am not complaining tho lmao.Discoooord!!! Pooooghttps://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCb
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: It's a raccoon, innit? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097147
Comments: 20
Kudos: 1023
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Trash panda.exe stopped working

“What are you doing, Tommy?”

It had been a couple of weeks since Tommy regained his humanity, but not all the traits of his hybrid species let up. He still had fluffy ears and his face mask as well as the long tail that was currently in Technos face, an embarrassed Tommy trying to hide something from him.

“Don't look bitch, that's not your business.”

Techno smelled the embarrassment wafting off of the little raccoon as he had his back turned to the piglin. Tommy was ashamed of something, so Techno had no choice but to grab him by the shoulders and turn him around, noticing the basket of wet apples and other fruit, shining brightly.

He pointed down at it with a questioning expression.

“What are you doing with that?”

Tommy let his head hang, his exhausted eyes speaking volumes and making Techno shut up for a little, the little raccoon taking the chance and skittering off, back into the house.

Now this was weird.

\--------------------------------------------

This kind of thing continued.

Techno kept seeing Tommy disappearing with food, it didn't matter what kind of food it was, he always took it with him. And of course, with Technoblade being himself, he analyzed Tommys behavior, looking at his weird tendencies to hide food all around the base as well, although these were more things like nuts and food that wouldn't spoil at all. 

What Techno also noticed was that Tommy seemed to eat whatever he had taken away and disappeared with in the evening.

The piglin couldn't take it anymore after some time, his curiosity winning over as he followed Tommy into the woods with some fruit in the evening. The sun was just about to set and Techno didn't know what the other would do at such a late time, food in hands.  
Maybe he stored it in secret stashes? No, that wouldn't make sense, otherwise Technoblade wouldn't see him eat it in the evening.

He just decided to follow him further into the forest, the sun turning the sky into deep shades of oranges and reds as it set, Techno getting a little worried of potential mobs that could come, especially because Tommy is unarmed.

Finally, he caught up with the teen, hiding behind a tree as he watched him kneel by a river, plopping the fruits to his side. Then, he dipped them into the water, washing them off thoroughly, getting rid of every spec of dirt before dunking the basket into the water too, putting the now clean apple into the wet basket.

Techno raised an eyebrow at the action, wondering why Tommy would go to such lengths just to clean some food everyday.

Then it clicked.

Tommy was a raccoon hybrid and raccoons were known for doing this exact thing all the time. Why didn't he think of this?

Soon, the kid was done and grinning over both ears, making soft chirps as he admired the washed fruit, standing up and walking into Technos direction. The piglin hid behind the bushes to his side just as he passed, still enamoured in the shiny fruits.

Techno followed him at a distance, just to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt on his way back home, sneaking from tree to bush and back, all while hiding in plain sight.  
He was sighing relief when Tommy got to his house, approaching the staircase he and built. 

Just as Techno was about to drop the charade and come out of hiding, he saw an enderman creep up on Tommy, waiting for the kid to just look up at him.

Techno wouldn't allow that.

He stormed out of the bushes, netherite sword in hand, and began to descend upon the beast, just as Tommy had turned around to see what made the weird noises.  
The piglin slashed at the things face, getting bitten in the arm in return but not backing down, stabbing his sword right into its head.

With a bloodcurdling noise it died, disappearing into a puff of smoke, right before Tommys wide eyes.

“So... you wash your food often...?”

That was the only thing Techno said before he passed out from the pain in his arm.

\---------------------------------------

The first thing he noticed was the pounding of his head.

The second was something on his side.

The third was the warmth radiating off of it.

Techno opened his eyes and grunted, every shuffle and small repositioning of his body only hurt him, making him cringe from it slightly.  
Turning his head to the side, he found a lump under the blanket that was thrown over him.

The piglin just sighed, already knowing what was cuddled up next to him as he draped an arm over the lump under the blanket, softly carding his fingers through locks of blonde and brown, ears twitching against his them.

As his eyes closed again, he didn't notice the shining apple lying on the bedside table, just waiting to be eaten when he would next wake up.

Bonus:

“Techno, your hands are all dirty! Stop touching the food with your fucking paws and wash them!”

The small raccoon shouted at the older piglin, pointing into the direction of the bucket they used to wash their hands in when they were outside.  
Techno just laughed, pushing his dirty hands into Tommys face, getting mud all over it as the kid screeched.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this kinda life.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He knows, ok?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624464) by [Ralli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralli/pseuds/Ralli)




End file.
